The Girl with Glasses
by SuperSmartieGirl22
Summary: After a fight with the guys, Donnie meets a new girl who acually likes him for who he is. But something smells fishy. I stink at writing summaries. This is my first story, I hope u like it! Apriltello kind of, kind of not.


The Girl with Glasses

Make a Hypothesis, test, experiment, fail, fix the broken appliances, train, and do it again the next day. My life is constant work. I haven't slept in almost a week. "Like, anyone cares." I mutter. And its true. My family has done nothing but push me harder while they sit on their lazy butts and do nothing. Whatever, I have to get this retro-mutagen for Karai done. I hear joyful laughter come from outside the lab, where I've spent hours in.

"Ok, ok. What do you guys want to watch next?" I hear April ask my brothers. Oh yeah, I forgot she came over for a giant weekend long movie marathon. "How about Space Heroes: The Movie?" Loud groans erupted from the living room. I almost groaned myself, but I shook my head. What am I doing? I need to get back to work.

/&\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hours later, I'm still at work. "Easy, easy." I whisper, while testing out the new substance on a bit of Karai's DNA. Don't ask how I got it. I slowly start to pour a bit of it into a beaker, when a shrill scream comes from outside the lab. I threw up the beaker in surprise, and it shattered on the concrete floor. I ran out to see what happened. But everyone was just sitting on the benches watching the movie that was on. One or two heads turned when I came in, but no explanation of where the scream was from.

"What happened?" I said. Everyone else turned around looked almost surprised. "Hmm?" Leo questioned still not looking at me. "What happened? I heard a scream." I told them, annoyed that my work was interrupted.

Raph snorted. "Mikey got scared by the movie. We hear him scream all the time. Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out! I was just wondering why he screamed." I huffed. He gave me a look that said, whatever Donnie, and went back to watching. Something happened in the movie, and they all jumped. Must be a horror film. I went back into the lab and went to work measuring out the same contents as the last batch. Another scream comes from the living room. This time I jumped and bumped into the counter, causing the microscope to fall to the ground and break into four large pieces. I stared at it in disbelief, and then picked it up.

"Oh man, that was the greatest part yet!" Mikey yelled. My hands shook with fury. I've had that microscope since I was eight. Splinter found it at a junkyard. One of my most prized possessions now destroyed. I hurled what was left of it against the wall with an angry roar. I clenched and unclenched my fists. Now I know how Raph feels when he loses control.

Glass and broken science equipment was strewn all across the floor, but I needed to go and find a new microscope. Grabbing my T-phone, I stormed out of the lab. Now everyone was looking at me. "Nice to see you're worried about me." I sneered and headed for the tunnels. April ran up to stop me. "Whoa, D. Are you okay? We heard a loud crash and you yelling." She looked very concerned. I don't know what her deal is lately. She's barely paid me any attention since the Bigfoot incident up at the farmhouse. So dose she expect me to worship her or something? FOR WHAT? She does something that makes me think she likes me, and then IGNORES me for weeks before she repeats the cycle.

To tell you the truth, I don't even know if I like her anymore. I'm sick of her games. "I'm fine." I snap. The hurt look on her face makes me feel sorry, but not too much. Leo gets up and walks over to me as well. "Donnie was is with you lately? You seem kinda tired." I about screamed in frustration.

"What is with me!?" I practically shouted. "I have worked my shell off trying to fix all of your stuff, plus the retro-mutagen for Karai, plus training! I haven't slept in a week Leo! And thanks to your guy's screaming, my microscope broke. If you'll get out of my way, I'm off to find a new one." They all stared at me in shock. I wanted to shout, Oh my gosh! The quiet one can speak! Who knew?

It was strange, Raph is the one who usually gets mad at everyone, but his eyes looked as big as pizzas. Mikey looked close to tears. I had never yelled at anyone like this before. April also looked pretty surprised, but hurt at the same time. And Leo was a bit put off-guard. I turned around and was about to leave, when Leo said. "Well if that's how you feel, why don't you leave. Cool off. Come back and we'll talk about it." I snorted.

"You'll be lucky if I am back." I said, and ran off.


End file.
